


Bloodstained Bridal Veil

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, F/F, M/M, Murderous Magic, Slaughter, Suicide, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trees witnessed the bloodshed... on a wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodstained Bridal Veil

"Tvý jizvy, ty už tě nezabolí!"

//Your scars won't hurt you anymore!//

\- Aleš Brichta (Poslední legionář//The Last Legionnaire//)

 

                Morgana was walking through the aisle between the pows towards the altar, Uther by her side. She was watching the guests, smiles painted on their faces. Merlin’s cheeks were rosy. Morgana hoped he might use this opportunity and finally made his proposal to Arthur. Her brother was embracing him and obviously it took everything in him not to start kissing Merlin right there and then. Nimueh was crying with joy as she watched Morgana’s bliss. Uther had lead Morgana to the altar. Gwen removed the veil from Morgana’s face, holding herself not to plant a premature kiss on her lips. Gaius began his speech.

                The trees were humming with the tepid midsummer breeze. A solely figure crept out of the forest onto the glade swamped with blossoms. Morgause watched the small forest chapel adorned with flowers. And the itching in her heart grew more intensive. _You used to pledge me your love,_ thought Morgause bitterly. _Thus I will make you plead, my dear._

                Morgana leaned towards Gwen to kiss her and seal their bound when the darker lady flinched. Gwen stumbled back, her features imprisoned in a grimace of horror, the dark crimson drops staining her nose and lips. Morgana looked around. As her sight ran towards the entrance, she winced, her eyes spreading with pure fright. The gate to the temple was veiled with monstrous flames embracing the whole place. And in the doorframe towered a firm figure in the carmine gown, her golden head bent down. Morgause rose her head: „Hello, Morgana.“ Morgana looked back to Gwen. Her mouth was veiled with bloody foam, her body shaking in cramps. „Morgs... what are you doing? Cease it!“ A cruel smile captured Morgause’s lips in its shackles: „As you wish, my dear.“ The massive spasms ran through Gwen’s body... and then nothing. She stayed laying motionless, her empty eyes staring into the ceiling.

                Everybody, frozen with fear until then, ran for their lifes. But Morgause’s murderous magic filled the chapel with gleams of gold and whisked bodies around in line with the atrophy of Morgause’s frenzy. Gaius was canted on the iron rod holding a torch, his blood running down the walls.

                Nimueh spotted the horrendous gleam in Morgause’s eye just before she was whisked against the massive wall, which collapsed after the hit and buried Nimueh’s disfigured body beneath.

                Merlin tried to cast a counterspell, but Morgause blew him like a candle, throwing his body through the line of pows and leaving him laying among the chippings.

                „Morgause, what are you doing?“ screamed Morgana afresh. „Do you remember when Uther tried to cook dinner for us?“ asked Morgause. „That was zingy, wasn’t it?“ „Yes,“ cried Morgana. Morgause’s eyes flashed with gold and Uther was risen from the ground and contorted. Morgana could hear the cracking of bones as her dad’s body twisted as if Morgause’s magic wrung him. Uther kept screaming in agony, when suddenly he ceased and his disfigured body dropped on the ground. _„That was zingy, wasn’t it?“_ screamed Morgause... she has obviously gone totally mad.

                Arthur slowly crawled among the ruins of the pows. His eyes were filled with tears. He let his boyfriend, his father and his friends down. He has to try to save Morgana at least. He was in the last row behind Morgause’s back, so she couldn’t see him, but if he crawled to the edge of the row, he’d have the perfect position to off this crazy murderous bitch.

                „Yes,“ carried Morgause on. „We enjoyed lot of quips, didn’t we? Why did you have to destroy it? Why did you have to betray me?!“ screamed Morgause. Tears were running down her face. „It came from your treacherous brother, didn’t it?“ she asked without moving a single muscle. Arthur arched as Morgause’s murderous spell captured his frame. He felt blood rushing through his head and flooding the ground like a waterfall. He shook. And then his motionless body dropped into the crimson pool, the halo of blood embracing his golden hair.

                Morgana was sitting collapsed on the floor and cried. Morgause was coming closer, her eyes still gleaming with the stream of magic. „You know,“ began Morgause, her voice trembling with rage and supressed tears. „I have never forgotten how it was when you kissed me for the first time. I felt warmth like never before. Since then I’ve been craving for you. And you cut me off!“ Morgause’s tears broke out. „Ah- fuck this,“ she sobbed and sent a final gleam towards her eyes. The last fatal spell casted has been so powerful and raging her eyes burnt out to turn coal black.

 

 

                Morgause held Morgana in her hands until she stopped shaking. Then her wretched eyes monitored the gruesome havoc she has caused. She has to give her life... it’s the price to pay. She soaked her body on molten fat. There’s nothing left to live for, she thought. For the last time her eyes turned to sunrays as she sparked the flames around her palms. When the flames began to consume her flesh and sear her skin from bones, she burst into laughter of joy, because she knew she will be with Morgana forever!

 

"And the forest will echo with laughter!"

\- Led Zeppelin (Stairway To Heaven)


End file.
